


Naruto: Maito Gai's New Year

by YenGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse of cleaning implements, Big men being soft, Friendship, Housework, Humour, Living Together, M/M, New Year fireworks - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YenGirl/pseuds/YenGirl
Summary: Twenty years have passed since the Fourth Great Ninja War and Gai is still enjoying life to the fullest.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	Naruto: Maito Gai's New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! Here's a small one shot to start it off. Enjoy :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

\- Story Start -

Another year was almost over. It was funny. Time had always moved fast for Maito Gai because he tried to pack his days with as much training and exercise as possible. One would think it would slow down after the Fourth Great Ninja War, but time just seemed to go by even faster.

Gai could swear it was just a couple of months ago that he was in the supermarket, maneuvering his red wheelchair down the aisles as he looked for ingredients to make _daifuku_ , glutinous rice cakes stuffed with sweet red bean paste. It was a traditional sweet to usher in the New Year.

But Christmas had already come and gone. Today was the last day of the year. Tomorrow was New Year's Day and Gai's birthday. His fiftieth to be exact.

He winced at that last thought, preferring _not_ to be reminded that he was a year older, or that two decades had passed since the Fourth Great Ninja War.

Ahh... that war. So many heart stopping moments when Gai was sure he would never see the passing of another day let alone another year. Yet here he was, still alive and kicking!

Well, _alive_ more than kicking. He and Kakashi Hatake hadn't come out of the Fourth Great Ninja War unscathed. He had a damaged leg and was now wheelchair bound while Kakashi had lost his famous Sharingan to Madara.

But they were alive and they had been together for the past ten years.

As in _romantically._

As in best friends, eternal rivals and _lovers_.

As in sharing the same apartment, bowls, plates and _bed._

Too bad Kakashi drew the line - and a very hard line it was - when it came to wearing green spandex jumpsuits.

Gai felt his lower lip jut out and reined it back in. Nope. No pouting on the last day of the year. There was just too much to get done!

\- o -

A few hours later, the small one bedroom apartment sparkled as brightly as Gai's toothy grin, with not a speck of dust to be found.

He had tied the handles of two brand new brooms to the back of his wheelchair and gone over every square inch of living area, kitchenette, bedrooms and balcony at least fifty times, one arm maneuvering his wheelchair, the other a dust rag. Then he untied the brooms (which were mostly just handles at this point) and replaced them with two equally new mops, wrung out in in soapy water and made another fifty rounds of his home.

Housework wasn't an excuse to skip exercise!

He would have to get new brooms and the next time he went out. Mops too.

\- o -

As dusk fell and the temperature dropped even more, the Leaf Village took on a new life, transforming into a different place in minutes. The change, which Gai had never appreciated much in the past, now left him enchanted every evening even though he had witnessed it hundreds of times by now.

The block of shinobi apartments they stayed at overlooked a key section of the Leaf Village. They were on the twelfth floor which was high enough to afford a good view yet low enough to hear the daily bustle of noise without being bothered by it.

Seated at the railing of his little balcony, Gai could smell the delicious scents wafting from various food stalls that opened for night business - the syrupy sweetness of dango at that newfangled cafe, the savoury miso of old Teuchi's ramen stall (he only operated his stall at night now due to his age and Ayame having a day job), and the smoky scent of grilled meat at the BBQ corner.

The barely audible sound of a key sliding into his front door lock drew Gai's attention. He smiled, but didn't turn around as the almost silent footsteps moved past the living room to the kitchen and then back out again towards the balcony. Tipping his head back, Gai grinned at Kakashi's upside down face looking at him.

Kakashi's eyes crinkled a bit at the corners, a sign that he was smiling back underneath his mask.

"I bought dinner. We can eat out here if the weather doesn't get any colder."

"That's the main course," Gai replied. "Where's my appetizer?"

"There isn't one."

Gai puckered up his lips.

"Oh, you mean _that_ kind of appetizer?"

"Yep!"

"Gai, we're on the balcony and in full view of everyone."

Gai just made loud kissy noises and paid no mind to the resigned sigh beneath the mask.

Kakashi was still incredibly shy about showing his love in public. Gai couldn't think why. It wasn't like he was still the Hokage anymore; Naruto-kun had taken over the post for three years now. Besides, there probably wasn't anyone left in the village who _didn't_ already know that Gai and Kakashi were together, thanks to Gai's dedicated efforts over the past ten years.

The bouquets of wildflowers he handpicked and delivered to the Hokage's office on the first of every month...

The occasional wheelchair rides around the village with a red faced Kakashi perched on Gai's lap and an arm around his waist to keep him from escaping...

The annual shouted declarations of love from atop the Hokage Rock which invariably garnered a big cheering audience and later required him to dig Kakashi out from under his Hokage desk...

Celebrating love was as fun and youthful as one could get!

"You win, Gai." Kakashi pulled down his mask and kissed him, a quick peck on the lips which, thanks to Gai's strong arms, ended up as several open mouthed kisses that made both of them feel very warm despite the cold weather.

"There, appetizer served," Kakashi quipped when he finally straightened up, darting a swift look around.

Gai took a moment to recall what he meant and winked up at him.

"Don't forget about dessert," he said.

A faint pink tinged Kakashi's exquisite cheekbones and he quickly took a step back.

"I didn't get us any," he said. "Dango is too fattening for men our age."

Gai spun around in his wheelchair.

"I don't mean _that_ kind of dessert and you know it," he said, voice deepening a notch.

"Ah. We can do that later. In bed." Kakashi took another step back as if he thought Gai might lunge forward to grab him.

"But I also want to catch the fireworks."

"That's hours from now. We can't sit here all night, we'll freeze!"

Gai pouted.

Kakashi sighed.

"Fine. We can come back out here for that."

Gai beamed at him.

"If we're still awake at midnight," Kakashi added.

"I'll make sure of it."

"That's what you always say."

"I mean it this time!"

"That's what you always say too."

\- o -

_Several hours later..._

Gai was roused from a sound sleep by a hand shaking his bare shoulder.

"Gai?"

"... mrgh?"

"It's eight minutes to midnight."

Kakashi still sounded half asleep, sprawled on Gai's chest with his thick silvery hair tickling Gai's chin and neck.

"... mrghh."

"Is that a yes, we get up and freeze our behinds off on the balcony or a no, we go right back to sleep?"

Gai rubbed his eyes with one hand.

"We get up," he decided. "The fireworks will keep us awake anyway."

With a groan, Kakashi sat up and shivered as the blankets fell off him. Neither had bothered to put on their pyjamas after... well, enjoying dessert in bed. The kind that burned calories rather than adding them on.

Gai sat up as well and promptly got hit in the face by his pyjama trousers, cutting him off mid yawn.

"I can walk to the balcony," he protested as Kakashi, already dressed, brought his wheelchair closer to the bed.

"And I'll end up carrying you back to bed."

"Which you always say you don't mind," Gai countered as he wriggled into his clothes.

"I don't unless it's one in the morning and you've fallen asleep. You're heavier when you're asleep."

Rolling his eyes, Gai maneuvered himself into the wheelchair. Kakashi dragged a blanket from the bed and tucked it around him and wrapped another around himself. Then he pushed the wheelchair to the balcony, both of them shivering when he opened the glass door and a blast of icy air hit them in the face.

It was worth it though. It always was.

The lights strung from trees and rooftops were still lit. Crowds of people, warmly dressed, were gathered in the streets below and sitting on thick mats on the grass, huddled together for warmth. The excitement in the air was almost tangible.

Choza Akimichi and his clan were sitting with huge baskets of food beside them. Gai spotted members from the other clans too - Nara, Hyuuga, Aburame and others. Shinobi on duty were stationed everywhere, keeping a watchful eye. Naruto stood on the rooftop of the Hokage Tower with his hat and robe on, Shikamaru and Sai flanking him.

As the year wound down into its final seconds, the crowd began the countdown.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!"

Amid the deafening cheers and shouts, Naruto's bellow of "I wish everyone a Happy New Year, you know!" was heard. Then the fireworks started, explosions of colour lighting up the sky over Konoha, accompanied by loud, echoing booms.

Kakashi leaned in close and pressed his lips to Gai's cheek.

"Happy New Year and Happy Birthday, Gai. May you enjoy many, many more."

Gai returned the kiss.

"Thank you and Happy New Year, Kakashi. May all of them be enjoyed with you."

\- Story End -

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this story and take care :)


End file.
